Bonds
by shadouge02
Summary: How far will friends go to save another?  ShadowXRouge One-Shot.  Rated for mild language.  Shadow and Rouge belong to Sega.


Rouge the bat was walking home after a terrible day.

_Flashback_

_Rouge had gone to visit her current boyfriend. She had been expecting a normal day with him. He was a white hedgehog with yellow eyes. He was a regular back at club rouge, and a gentleman. His name was Aaron. Rouge had just arrived at his house and walked in to his house. They were going to see a movie together after eating dinner at his house. When she walked in he wasn't in the living room, so she looked for him in the house and called his name. He called back and said he was in the bedroom, she soon found him. He was facing away from the doorway, but then turned towards her. He smiled a fake smile holding behind his back his lucky baseball bat. Rouge was about to ask him when they were going to the movie when he struck her as hard as he could in the stomach with the baseball bat. She fell to her knees and looked up just in time to see him kick her in the side. She was now toppled over in pain with tears in her eyes she looked up and saw in his eyes madness, and fury. He was about to kick her again when she sideswiped him, as he fell over she stood up and made a break for it. But as she tried to get away he grabbed his handgun and shot at her. Rouge heard the shot and turned her head, as she did this she felt a sharp pain in her wing and saw blood streaming from her left wing. Then as she raced out the door she turned her head and saw him smile and wave to her._

_End of flashback_

'God, I am so stupid' she thought to herself as she walked home from Aaron's place. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her damaged wing. 'This sucks. Every time I get a decent guy they all turn out to be crazy bastards.' She looked up and saw Club Rouge a few blocks ahead. 'Good, soon I'll be home then I'll get that bastard back for what he did to me.' Then she started to tear up again only this time they were tears of anger. As she walked in she expected to find the place quiet and peaceful. 'Shadow and Omega are on a mission together for GUN I will have the place to myself.' She opened the door and found the t.v. on and a certain black hedgehog watching it intently.

"Rouge, we got back early from the mission it turned out easie- what the hell? What happened to you?" He stood up and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, "Rouge who did this to you?" Rouge turned and ran to her bedroom looking for her pistol, shadow following closely. "Rouge who's the bastard that did this to you? Rouge tell me! Rouge!" Rouge was too busy plotting her revenge to hear him. Shadow grabbed her again and looked deeply into her eyes. "Where do you think you're going? You are going to stay here and Omega is going to clean your wounds." Rouge looked at him as her eyes began to water.

"That bastard is going to die! I don't care how much it takes!" Shadow felt sorry for his friend and asked once more,

"Who did this to you?"

Rouge quivered in reply, "Aaron" with a sad, disappointed tone. Shadow's face then began to contort into anger.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Rouge just nodded and put her head down in shame. Shadow had always felt a twinge of jealousy when it came to Rouge's boyfriends. He had always had a soft spot in his heart towards the snow-white bat. Then he turned and walked out. "Where are you going?" Rouge inquired.

"To see an old friend" he replied back and continued walking. Rouge then let Omega tend to her wounds.

_With Shadow:_

He came to the house and walked to the door and knocked. Aaron answered the door with a beer in his hand.

"What the hell do you want?" he said drunkenly. Shadow just glared and grabbed the neck of his shirt, then punched him square in the face knocking Aaron over.

"You shithead! Is that how you treat a lady?" shadow yelled at the confused Aaron. Shadow then kicked him in the stomach making Aaron spit up some blood.

"That worthless piece of shit you call a lady?" Aaron yelled back. That just made Shadow angrier so he punched him in the face repeatedly and said

"You stay the hell away from Rouge or I won't be so kind!" then Shadow walked out leaving a shriveled up form of a hedgehog.

_With Rouge: _

She couldn't help but worry about her friend she had a feeling that he wasn't going to see just some friend. Then she heard the door open and Shadow walked in Rouge ran up and embraced him. Shadow a little surprised just returned the hug. Rouge looked up at his deep crimson eyes and said, "Thanks, for being the best friend a friend could be," then kissed him on the cheek and walked to her bedroom. Shadow just stood there and smiled.


End file.
